


Mutually Exclusive

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [125]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Ass Play, Carlos Reyes is an Ass Man, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Do you think you could write something a little steamy about Tarlos and the Times Carlos Put His Hands on TK’s Ass Not During Sex — like them walking together with Carlos’ hand in TK’s pocket or them snuggling and Carlos just absentmindedly tapping a half-asleep TK’s ass? Cuz we all know Carlos Reyes is an ass guy
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 224





	Mutually Exclusive

TK didn’t understand the obsession. He really had no idea why Carlos was always touching his ass. It wasn’t always sexual - even though at moments it was - a lot of the time it was just casual touching. 

The same way TK would casually wrap his arm around Carlos’ waist or grab his arm, Carlos would casually slip his hand into TK’s back pocket. Usually, he would just let it rest there, other times he would squeeze gently, teasing him to make TK jump.

He hadn’t noticed it at the beginning of their relationship, but the longer they were together, the more obvious it became.

He finally broke down and asked him one day. They were having a low maintenance date night at Carlos’ house, and TK was currently sprawled across his chest, with Carlos’ hand on his butt.

“Hey babe?” he mumbled against his neck.

“Hmm?” Carlos hummed into his hair.

“Why do you always touch my butt?” he propped himself up to see his face better. “Not that I’m complaining, but I was just wondering.”

“I don’t know,” Carlos admitted. His hand slid up slightly to TK’s waist. “It’s just a thing.”

“What do you mean, a thing?”

“I mean a thing you’re into about people. You have a nice ass,” he chuckled. “And it’s kind of an intimacy thing. No one else gets to touch you like that except for me. I guess it’s just my possessive side coming out.”

“That’s actually really sweet,” TK said, ducking his head into his neck. 

“I try,” Carlos kissed the side of his head.

“I like it when you do it,” TK admitted.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

After their conversation, Carlos started touching TK more openly. He felt more comfortable doing it knowing TK enjoyed it. He found himself lying next to TK at night, gently stroking his back before letting his hand drift down to rest on his ass as he fell asleep.

Another low maintenance date night found them in a similar position, TK sprawled over Carlos’ chest.

Carlos was absentmindedly tapping his fingers against him, hands warm through the thin fabric of his underwear.

“What’re you doing?” TK mumbled.

“Touching you,” Carlos responded.

“M’kay.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I kinda like it.”

“Whatever you say.”

“I’m taking a nap,” TK said, snuggling closer and hiding against his neck. 

“Okay baby.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“You love my ass.”

“Not mutually exclusive.”


End file.
